Fallen Rose
by PureAngel
Summary: AR Lusam fic. One cold night a teenaged boy comes upon a battered stranger....


I hope you enjoy this fic and please read and review.

This is an AU Lusam fiction and it is set when they are in their late teens. I tweaked some of the ages of course.

I don't any of the characters although occasionally I twist them to my own purpose.

**Sam's POV. **

She cowered in fear as he raised his hand towards her. He had gotten the desired effect and he grinned sickly showing his rotten blackening teeth. This was a result of many years of drinking and the teenage girl that stood in front him had gotten the brunt of the effects of this addiction for most of her life. Whenever she refused to do any of his outrageous requests he would get extremely angry and show her the reward for not obeying. The requests had spanned from giving up her hard earned money through legal means to doing sexual favors for his pervert friends for monetary benefit or plain out conning some poor vulnerable citizen from their money with her innocent demeanor; equally as disgusting in her mind. Everyday she prayed (though she was not very religious) for a reprieve from this dark existence but everyday she was disappointed once again. She would dream of her white knight galloping to her rescue when she was allowed to sleep; however little that was. Some days he would work her into the next day and in the end she would have nothing to prove for it. When she came home with the money he would immediately take it away from her to waste away on some cheap woman or on the ever important boos in his life. The basic necessities of life didn't matter to him and somehow he was able to survive without them. Sometimes she thought these people and things meant more to him than her. On a normal basis he would neglect her but quite honestly those were the best days. These days she would have the peace to "hang out" with her friends and enjoy her meager life. Sadly today wasn't one of 'those' days. He had sent her out to do a "job" and like a faithful puppy she had done it and earned the money but unlike other times she kept the money hidden. Awhile back when he was neglecting her again she had made the decision to not follow everything he said anymore. In her opinion, he no longer deserved the benefit. She had to pay nonetheless. She had made a resolve to not show any sign of fear when he raised his hand towards her but at the moment that promise had flown through the window. Unfortunately it was now obviously an instinctual reflex and she couldn't help it. She was bracing herself for another beating when he spoke.

"Awww…. Sammy… Don't cower in front of me. I'm not going to hurt you," he said sarcastically and annoyingly sweet purposely to irritate her.

She pulled up all the strength she could muster within her and said loudly," You lying pig! You enjoy making me suffer and I can't believe I ever loved or was loyal to you. I don't know what I was thinking." Immediately she knew she had triggered off a monster. The cocky grin that marred his ugly features was quickly replaced by a look that could kill. He started to squeeze his hands inwardly, cracking his knuckles, walking slowly towards her. She began to walk backwards in response.

"Now listen you little bitch!"

He grabbed the front of her shirt and began to shake her violently. He pulled her face within inches of his and growled in a low, deep, angry voice," I am your father and you **will not **talk to me in that manner. I deserve the utmost respect. I have given you everything when you didn't even _deserve_ it and I should be compensated for all that hard work."

She didn't know what possessed her to say anything but she muttered under her breath," No… You didn't!" Apparently the comment wasn't soft enough because he threw her up against the wall behind her and pulled back his fist. Stars and other funny shapes flashed momentarily across her eyes as his fist came into contact with her face with all the force of the world; at least that is what she thought it felt like. She slumped towards the ground. If she was bigger maybe it wouldn't have affected her much but unfortunately she was tiny by any terms and it did. When the fist had come in contact with her face she heard a crunching sound and figured something had been broken. She raised her nimble hands to her face and felt a warm fluid where her nose was supposed to be. It was bleeding profusely. She bent back her head trying to stop the flow but it was to no avail as she felt herself being lifted up once again.

"Do you know what I lost because of you? You bastard!" he shouted in her ear. She winced at the sound and then said foolishly, "I'm right here. You don't need to talk so loudly."

He once again connected his fist with her face but this time on the right ear. She heard a loud ringing in her ears and she felt warm tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh! Now you want to cry. Are you ready to repent for your sins, little girl?"

"Not till I die." She spat in his face and pushed him away with so much force that he fell back into the couch behind him. She turned around to run outside seeing a golden opportunity being waved in front of her. It didn't take him long to regain his balance before he came barrelling after her. He caught her from behind and said slowly and precisely in her ear," Little One…. You will now know what true hell feels like. Are you ready?"

He didn't wait for an answer before he turned her around and threw her violently to the ground. He then raised his boot leg and smashed it right into her delicate fingers. Intense pain coursed throughout her hand and she cried out in agony.

"Don't cry out in anything now. You are getting what you asked for."

He kicked her in the ribs and continued the cruel action for a few seconds.

"Nooo!!!!!" she pleaded weakly.

"What are you saying?" he asked coming very close to her face. "No?"

"No!" He grabbed her roughly by the hair and yanked on it hard. She screamed so loud that there was a possibility that someone heard.

"You worthless piece of trash! You are going to get me in trouble! Come on!" He began to drag her by her hair to the door. He swung it open and pulled her out unto the rough, dirt floor. He pulled her along the ground still by the hair and walked to their old beaten down car. He then pulled her up to a standing position and looked into her black and blue face. She was still conscious but barely. Her eyes were drooping down and she wasn't capable of standing on her own.

"I'm getting rid of you. I don't know what ever possessed me to take you in the first place. You will no longer be under my care."

"Where are you carrying me?" she managed to whisper although in a squeaky voice.

"That is none of your concern. I tried to keep my promise to them but you're not worth it. I just hope they won't retaliate," He added on.

He pushed her abruptly into the car and closed the door. It smelt of sex and there was beer all over the seat. There was also a broken bottle by her hanging hand. She quickly moved her hand away and curled up into a ball. From a distance she heard a door slamming and felt a bag falling on top of her.

"I had the courtesy of packing you belongings. I don't want any remnants of you around that house. Not that you're worth remembering." He turned around, put the keys in the ignition and started the car. It spluttered a bit then began. He floored the gas pedal and it went off at a speed. The last thing she remembered was falling further into the seat.

Little did the violent father know that someone was watching his horrendous acts and that one day he was going to pay dearly for them.

**End. **


End file.
